bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Draydess, Tashynea
Tashynea Draydess was the youngest daughter of Duke Leeto and Lady Jessyka Draydess, and sister to Philan and Shasharra. Tashynea, or "Tash" as she was called, grew up under the yoke of the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, although her parents sheltered her from it as much as possible. While she portrayed herself as the young heiress and socialite from House Draydess well, Tash was one of the first individuals born in the Clone Wars generation to join the secret organization, the Talshyar. As an extremely active member of the Talshyar, Tash went on to form another group, the secret intelligence group known as "the Wraiths" within the Commonwealth, which acted as an extension to Antrixian Intelligence. History Early Life Born prior to the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Tashynea was the youngest of three children born to Leeto and Jessyka Draydess on Aycaris. At the age of one, Tashynea presumably lost her older sister, Shasharra, when her sister's transport was attacked while enroute to Odia. Tashynea was placed under almost constant supervision following the Antrixian Purge and the following occupation of the Commonwealth by Imperial forces. Her mother, father, and brother were very protective of Tashynea during her early childhood years. During her teen years, Tashynea became a very determined youth, trying to find ways to disrupt the Imperials and assist the growing Antrixian Resistance movement. While she was often chastised by her parents for her often vocal defiance of the Empire, they still supported her in her thoughts, although only in private. Later Life As much as her father protested it, Tashynea began collecting contacts and forming small groups on the worlds of Aycaris, Antrixies, Fendring, Odia, and Kaitain. Using these contacts and groups, Tashynea began collecting whatever intelligence she could to feed to the resistance and to disrupt the Imperials. Tashynea began to become more aggressive in her actions as time went on also. She went as far as assisting with bombings and kidnappings of Imperial personnel. Using her position and physical features, Tashynea gained access to parties and meetings with Imperials where she could get inside information to use against the Empire at a later time. Witnessing her spirit and determination, Tashynea was recruited by Gil Thorne to become an operative for the mythical Talshyar. As a member of the Talshyar, Tash converted her network of informants into the group known as "The Wraiths." She shared her contacts with fellow operative, Verys, along with passing a majority of her Imperial intelligence on to the Antrixian Intelligence and the Antrixian Resistance. Tashynea would assist with the kidnapping of Davin Strykia on Antrixies in 3 ABY. Following the escape of the kidnappers, Tashynea managed to stage an injury and promoted a story of associates tied to Reaper being behind the kidnapping. When she was able to, afterwards, Tashynea contacted other members of the Talshyar and recommended recruiting one of the members that had been involved with Davin's abduction. Appearance and Personality :"A person must be a wolf, cunning, yet elusive. See the traps, yet let those that set them fall into their own devices." :-Tashynea Atraydes Tashynea was best known as a smiling, celebrity-status, socialite within the Antrixian Commonwealth. She could often be found attending galas and important social events. More often than not, she was seen on the arm of important people within the circle of Antrixian/Imperial politics. Tashynea was very passionate and dedicated to her people, much the same as her mother. Her disdain and hate of the Empire drove her to put herself at risk on numerous occasions, mainly to inflict pain on the Empire. Tash could be very manipulative and often tried to turn Imperials against each other in an attempt to disrupt them even more. RPG D6 Stats Type: Talshyar Agent DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D+1, Melee Combat 6D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Bureaucracy 5D, Languages 5D, Streetwise 6D+2, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Communications 5D+2, Sensors 4D, Space Transports 6D, Starfighter Piloting 6D+2, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 5D, Command 5D+1, Con 5D, (s)Con: Disguise 7D, Persuasion 6D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 8D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 3D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D, First Aid 4D+2, Space Transports Repair 3D+2, Starfighter Repair 3D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Move: 10 Force Points: 1 Dark side Points: 0 Character Points: 19 Equipment: (2) Modified Hold-out Blasters (4D), (2) Throwing Knives (STR+1D), Encrypted Comlink, Datapad, Various data slugs/holo wafers, wardrobe Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters